Eagles May Fly, But Kings Will Rule
by ForgiveMePlz
Summary: She is the first female assassin and she can't help but fall for malik. Does he feel the same way for Saphira? With best friends Altair and kadar she must prove herself to the rest of the brotherhood, figure out her feelings for the dark haired teen and overcome the dangers of being an assassin. pre-game story please Review
1. Chapter 1 Killing Rainbows

_**Eagles may fly, but kings will rule.**_

Chapter 1 – Killing Rainbows

She sat there, on the long narrow ledge, like a bird trying to spot out it's pray. Her target was yet to present himself to her and she waited patiently for that to happen because she knew it would, no-one escaped her. The height of her perch did not scare her, nor did it cause her to panic yet she could not help but feel a slight tingling sensation, like she was being watched. But, of course, that was highly unlikely.

The only thing that stirred up here was the wind, which played with her blood red locks to no visible end, however, where as many would curse the wind, the assassin took comfort that she at least could feel the sensation. It made her feel human, a rare feeling in her line of work. As bright green eyes viewed the ground below, trying to seek out her target, she spotted a familiar flash of white robe which in truth made her curious.

'_What is he doing here?_' The red head wondered, watching the man disappear round a corner, he seemed to be in a hurry. In the assassins moment of thought she forgot about the target she was meant to be following and smirked at her mind being distracted over something as trivial as Altair, yet the thought of him lingered in her mind.

Her green eyes returned to the grim looking courtyard bellow and she was amazed at how the yard could look so utterly dull. The courtyard was mainly made of gray crumbling stone and there was no plant life growing in the soil surrounding the benches, it was as if someone had scared it away and she had an idea who that could be.

Adham Hadad, the girl's target.

Taking the leap of faith into a nearby haystack and jumping out so quickly it actually startled a passing servant, she wondered close to her target. He wore a long robe that would put a rainbow to shame and so much gold and gems that the man sparkled in the glare of the scorching sun. It made the female sick. Pulling up her hood, the assassin noted how many guards there were. Only three, it was her lucky day. She wanted to get out of the singeing heat of the Jerusalem weather. Her English skin was not used to this sort of abuse, and certainly not used to major burns.

As Adham started walking down a secluded ally way the red head took her chance. Unsheathing her hidden blade with the quiet sound of metal scraping metal, she plunged it straight into the closest guards' neck with little remorse and lay him down softly so the other men wouldn't hear. After a few more steps the assassin threw a blade at each of the remaining guards, who crumpled to the ground unmistakably dead. So she ran, straight to her target as he slowly turned to see his only forms of protection missing.

She lunged, blade eager to make its mark on the old man's neck. Contact. Adham looked into the beautiful face of the assassin as she slowly laid him to rest upon the cold, dusty, concrete ground. The life ebbed away from the colourful man that had reminded her of a rainbow, yet the death of this rainbow was a glorious thing. He was a slave trader, snatching people from the safety of their home and the warmth of their families to be treated like mere pets. It was disgusting.

Saphira no longer wanted to be in the presence of the dead rainbow and started running low across roof tops to get to the bureau for some much deserved rest. When the slightly pink faced girl entered the bureau she found the man she had seen earlier. Altair.

"Well look what we have here?" the brunette said as he lay on some very comfortable looking pillows, which Saphira eyed with jealousy.

"Are you going to shut up and give your best friend a hug or are you going to lie there like a slob?" the Red head said a grin seeping onto her face as she watched the male assassin get up and hug her, lifting her feet off the ground slightly. Setting the girl down, giggling like a mad man, they hear a strict voice break the pleasant atmosphere like a hammer breaking bone. The Rafiq looked far from amused at the way the two teenagers were behaving.

"Have you finished your mission?" The older assassins asked curtly.

"Yes, I have." Saphira answered politely, setting down a small white feather, now soaked with her victims' blood, on the wooden counter.

"Good, now you can rest here or go back to Masyaf, just be still, the pair of you!" the Rafiq called after the teenagers. Both of them sat down on the colourful pillows and rested a couple hours before going home. They discussed their missions and exchanged small jokes while not trying to be too loud, they didn't want to upset the old man much more.

It was about midnight when they decided to leave, Altair's golden eyes shone in the moonlight but Saphira's lamp like green eyes practical glowed. Silently the couple made their way through the city gate to the area where they had their horses stationed, swiftly got on and galloped away leaving the brutal, overcrowded city for the calmer more silent home of Masyaf.

Saphira could not wait to see her two other best friends Malik and Kadar, but it was still and weeks ride and she had Altair to annoy so the journey would be a long and treacherous one.

The ride home was long; so long in fact that Saphira had run out of topics to annoy Altair with. The road that they took was dusty and occasional tufts of grass littered the edge of the path. The sun was high in the sky and as the sun decided to torture the rider and her companion, their heavy, white assassin robes did not help in the slightest. Too scared to unarm themselves, in case of passing guards, they had to suffer though the days, waiting to make camp later that night.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Saphira asked a disgruntled looking Altair.

If looks could kill.

"Does it look like we are there?" Altair responded harshly to the bored looking red head next to him.

"Well no, that's why I asked!" She smirked at her clever response and Altair just sighed.

"You know your my best friend in the whole world, but you can be really annoying sometimes, you know that?"

"Thank you, I practice." Saphira smiled at the amused looking assassin. Altair looked up suddenly and laughed out in joy. Following his gaze her green eyes spotted the thing that made her best friend light up with glee. It was Masyaf, Looking strong and proud, standing on the mountain as it guarded the village below. Both teenagers willed their horses to gallop faster, racing each other to the steadily growing speck that was the castle.

"I win!" A very proud looking Altair yelled slapping the stone structure with his hand, out of breath. No far behind him was a flushed Saphira who hit the stone seconds after the older assassin did. They had abandoned their horses at the village gate and Saphira had been in the lead but Altair was faster on foot than the female and he knew it. Just what he needed, an ego boost but the girl just laughed and congratulated he on his small yet significant victory.

"Well done! You beat a girl." A sarcastic voice said loudly over the teens giggling. It was Abbas. Joy. He always tried to make them feel bad about something or mocked them in very discriminating ways. However the two friends didn't care and ignored the comment, pushing the young man aside and continuing into the castle. Abbas looked furious at being ignored like this and stalked off to find someone else to bother. Saphira was looking around to spot any sign of the two Al'Sayf brothers but it was like they had turned into ghosts.

"He's probably in the library." Altair suggested, giving the girl a sideways glance.

"Who?" Saphira asked confused.

"Malik! That who you're looking for right?" He answered, allowing a smirk to cross his scared lips as the teen blushed ever so slightly.

"Well, I was looking for Kadar too. I just haven't seen them in ages and I was lucky to come across you in Jerusalem." The red head mumbled just loud enough for Altair to hear.

"Well, why don't I look for Kadar and you look for Malik and we'll meet in the library in 10 minutes?" The eagle like assassin suggested to the slightly smaller form of Saphira. She nodded and started to jog off to the library where Malik resided. Altair on the other hand headed towards the fighting ring where Kadar usually trained.

The library was stuffy but well light during the day because of the large windows the giant wall held snugly in place. The library was quiet large and all assassins were taught how to read and write, however not many spent their time here; they were far too busy concentrating on fighting or swordsmanship. Saphira remember spending hours in here when she was a mere novice, reading large leather bond books or studying with Malik. The two always thought Altair was allergic to books because he was never seen anywhere near the library and it turned into an inside joke between the couple. Finally she saw who she was looking for. Malik's dark hair and tan skin made him so hard to find when he decided to read in corners, such as today, so he wouldn't be disturbed. The young assassin had his back to her and she got an idea. Tip-toeing as silently as she could, Saphira crept up behind Malik and grabbed his sides which made him jerk and almost elbow the smiling girl in the face, Saphira dodged easily enough and when she turned to face Malik, the boy had a murderous expression on his face. All Saphira could do was giggle and scratch the back of her head sheepishly.

"That... was really-"The boy began but was cut off.

"Good to see you too, Mal! Altair's gone to get Kadar, I've missed you both so much!" with that Saphira gave him her best puppy-dog eyes and Malik just sighed and got up from his chair to give his 16 year old friend a hug.

"So, how was the mission you were on?" Malik asked casually after she got settled into a cushioned chair opposite him.

"Just the same boring things, he was corrupt and he looked like a rainbow so now he's dead..." Saphira continued in a very sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry; did you say he looked like a rainbow?" Malik asked curiously and Saphira went into a whole rant about how the guy's cloths were so hideous. At the end of the little tale both teens were trying to contain their laughter because a strict looking librarian kept giving then evil glances if they giggled to loud. Soon the couple was walking out in the sun watching the other assassins train and looking out for Kadar or Altair, who failed to show up within 10 minutes. After 5 minutes of searching, Malik spotted the smug eagle with Kadar in a head lock.

"Altair! Let my brother go!" Malik demanded. Altair looked at the other boy for a couple seconds, shrugged and let Kadar go.

"Saphira! Your back? When? How was the mission? Did you meet interesting people?" Kadar started asking a whole lot of questions the minute he had scowled at Altair and spotted the bright eyed girl. Kadar was only a 14 year old novice and wasn't allowed to go on unsupervised missions yet like the rest of the group, so whenever one of them go back from their duties he would bombard the teens with all sorts of random questions. Saphira and Malik who were 16 and Altair who had recently turned 17 amazed him with over exaggerated stories of battles and quick escapes. Whenever he heard them Kadar's boyish face would gape at you in awe. He was a very good audience though, gasping and booing in all the right places, it made Saphira wish she has sibling, it seemed good fun.

Then the alarm bells tolled...


	2. Chapter 2 Slugs

Chapter two – Slugs

The teens looked up at the source of the sound, a giant bell that was unmistakably moving. This bell rang if the castle was under attack. Without much time to think Saphira took Kadar's hand and told Malik that she was bringing his brother inside. Malik nodded and told the younger assassin to behave and do as Saphira said.

Before Malik could say goodbye a huge bolder came flying towards the group, and the worst thing, it was on fire. The flaming boulder was seconds from touching the ground when the group dispersed and darted out of the way. With her heart pounding Saphira grabbed Kadar, who was lying on his side shaking, and started to run. Kadar was trying desperately to keep up, afraid more boulders would be slung over Masyaf's high walls, but the female assassin had longer legs and was more used to this kind of running.

Kadar suddenly yelled out to the female and she felt the younger boys hand lose her grip. Turning, Saphira saw Kadar Flailing in the arms of a giant. The man must have been about the size of a house but the minute the red head caught sight of the giant's crest that covered the tunic he was wearing all fear left her and it was replaced by boiling hot rage. Templars.

'_How did they get in here?!_' Saphira asked herself. Scanning around quickly she saw that not many templars had gotten in before the gates had closed so there wasn't an immediate threat to the brotherhood but the man still held Kadar in his clutches and seemed to be squeezing because Kadar looked like he was struggling to get air. Unsheathing her sword, the female glared at the giant.

"Hey! Let him go, you over grown slug!" Saphira yelled at the man but all he did was laugh.

"What is a woman like you going to do to me?" the 'Slug' retorted. All the same the man let go of Kadar, Yet not in the way Saphira had hoped. The man had thrown Kadar like a rag doll to one side and, with a sickening snap of bone, Kadar had curled up into a ball. He didn't move. Saphira eyes filled with tears but, as she tried to race towards her fallen friend, her path was blocked by the giant of a man.

"Now, where do you think you're going pretty?" The Man sneered at her. Saphira lunged at the man, engaging him in a vicious sword fight. As metal scraped metal Saphira couldn't hit the man with a blow from sharp piece of steel she clutched in her right hand, yet the man could. In one lightning fast strike the man had hit her. If Saphira hadn't dodged just in time she would have been impaled but the sword had still made a deep slash in her side. Clutching her wound, the red head rolled away from the giant, grabbed a throwing knife, aimed and chucked it.

The knife hit the man in the middle of the forehead. Saphira didn't give herself time to study the affects of the throw and sprinted towards Kadar, who still hadn't moved. Passing the ever growing pool of blood coming from the 'Slug', the red head turned Kadar on his back. The teen yelped as he was turned and Saphira could see why. The fall had caused Kadar to break his arm and it suddenly dawned on her. Saphira was rapidly losing blood from the cut she had gotten, she wouldn't' be able to take Kadar to the infirmary. Damn.

"Kadar Listen to me!" Kadar opened his eyes and looked at Saphira, still clutching his broken limb. "I can't take you to the infirmary so you need to go by yourself. I know it hurts but you have to be brave ok?" Saphira said quickly to the boy as she kneeled next to him. Kadar nodded and got up slowly, wincing as his body movement caused his broken arm to shift ever so slightly. Once he was up Kadar finally noticed the amount of blood seeping from Saphira's now fragile body. She was breathing more slowly now and her vision was bluring. Kadar moved a quickly as he could to the infirmary to get help for the dying girl.

Warm tears had finally managed to fall down her flushed cheeks. Not because she was scared, not because she was dying but because she knew what she might be leaving behind. Her friends, her life that had just seemed to get better and Malik. Saphira fell painfully sideways and she rolled on her blood soaked back to face the darkening sky. In the time she was fighting the evil giant of a man that now lay about a meter away, still seeping blood from his fat head, the sky had turned a deep gray and rain was escaping from the clouds that hung limply in the sky. What a day for rain.

Voices seemed to be approaching from the distance but Saphira couldn't tell if they were friendly or murderous. She guessed it didn't matter now. Rain drops fell on the girls beautiful, pale face and slip down her cheeks into the dirt that supported her. Figures appeared above her. She notice that there were only two though her blurred vision. They seemed to be whispering to her. She secretly wondered if they were ghosts, waiting to take her away. She would like to see her family again but deep in her soul it seemed very unlikely if not impossible.

"Saphira hang on. Helps coming." One of the mystery figures said to her and Saphira recognised it as Malik. The red head smiled thinking about the teenager that now looked down upon her. She would miss him.

"Always just in time." The girl managed to say to the boy, and she felt warm drops fall on her face. They weren't rain drop and Saphira felt another wave of sadness come over her as the realization that she had made her best friend cry became apparent, before her eye lids became too heavy to keep open and life seemed too difficult to keep.

But life seemed to have other plans for her.


	3. Chapter 3 Safe

Chapter 3 – Safe

Saphira woke up suddenly in the night, sweating. Looking around she noticed that she was lying on a bed in the infirmary. Saphira felt a heavy mass on the side of her bed and when she looked down Saphira noticed that Malik was sitting in a chair next to the bed with his arms and head resting on the straw mattress, asleep. The female was a bit startled to see her best friend snoring next to her and a slight blush crept up her face.

The large doors opened suddenly, Light pooled in to reveal Altair carrying something in his hands. It smelt like smoked meat and spices.

"I don't think you're allowed to take food in here." Saphira said hoarsely making Altair almost drop the dinner plate. Altair looked up in shock to see the young assassin up again and all of a sudden he dropped the dinner plate on a nearby table with a clatter which woke up Malik with a start. Malik was mumbling sleepily about something to do with books, typical Malik, and Altair ran forwards and tripped over a lose stone on the floor.

'Boys' the red head thought to herself when the two boys finally stopped behaving like idiots. Altair reached the hospitals surprisingly comfortable bed and gave Saphira a hug but being careful not to go near the slash in her side. All the same Saphira couldn't help but wince at the pain that shot thought her side like a bullet. When Altair let go after what felt like half an hour, Saphira turned to Malik.

"Does it really hurt that much?" Malik asked cautiously and Saphira had a flash back to when Altair cut himself when he tripped years ago and Malik asked the same innocent question.

"I'll be alright I Guess." Saphira said trying to smile but it just turned into a grimace and Malik's expression became even gloomier, if that was possible. Then after a couple moments depressing silence Malik got up suddenly, keeping his head down he headed for the door, mumbling something about getting some dinner.

"Is he...Alright?" Saphira asked concerned after Malik had closed the door to the infirmary.

"I think he's blaming himself because of what happened."Altair said slowly trying to predict the red heads reaction. However Saphira just stared at the spot where Malik had vanished and a strange feeling started to bubble up to the surface. A heavy lump got caught in her throat and tears were streaking down her face once more on to the soft linen that covered her damaged body. She felt Altair's hand resting on her shoulder in a reassuring manner but it had no effect.

"But...But how could he think that?" Saphira replied in a whisper that could have been carried off by the wind. However Saphira knew the answer, she had saved Kadar, Malik's brother and almost died in the process.

"Where's Kadar?" Saphira got another flash of the past; Kadar had run off to the infirmary. If anything had happened to him it would be her fault. She couldn't lose Kadar, she just couldn't.

"Don't worry so much, he's sleeping in his quarters." Altair started to explain and a rush of relief coursed through Saphira, the horrible feeling of nausea disappeared from her stomach. "his arm will be fine and he can go back to training in a couple months. Hey, I'm going to find Malik, ok?" with a nod from Saphira he got up giving his best friend one final hug before retreating to find Malik.

After about 10 minutes of searching Altair found Malik in the garden, where he liked to go to escape the busy life of an assassin. The Garden was filled with exotic flowers from all over the world as presents from other assassin factions. Malik was sitting in a patch of jasmine nearest the castle wall, where he was hugging his legs and resting his head on his knees. Was he crying?

Altair approached slowly, his friend never cried; he was strong and never dared show any emotion that might make him seem weak. Altair couldn't help but feel startled and this emotional breakdown.

"Malik?" Altair asked softly.

"She could have died Altair!" Malik said furiously but Altair knew it wasn't directed at him.

"She risked her life to save your brother, to save another assassin; it is part of our code."

"I should have gone! He was my brother!"Malik clenched his fists and stood up, shakily.

"She would die for her friends-" Altair began but was stopped by a glare that came from Malik. He had been crying. Altair could see why, he thought he saw his best friend die. She was awake now though, they should celebrate not cry over what could have happened and Altair told him that. Malik just hung his head causing his medium length black hair flop from side to side. Malik sniffed.

"Sorry." He whispered. Bringing his head back up to look at Altair, a smile managed to weasel itself on to his moonlit face. "She is alive."

"Very much so and she's upstairs crying cause she thought she upset you. Now get your arse up there and apologize!" Altair said raising an eyebrow and pretending to be angry. However the illusion was shattered as Malik started to laugh and Altair couldn't help but join in with his infectious giggling.

Malik opened the door to the infirmary; Altair had gone to bed, so he was alone. Making his way over the Saphira bed, patches of bright moonlight lit up Malik's sharp features. However when Malik finally got to the girls bed he found her fast asleep, wrapped up tightly in the white linen sheets, but, Malik had stayed with the sleeping girl instead of leaving because leaving Saphira in this lonely, empty room felt like leaving a part of himself in here too. So, he had stayed falling asleep just like he had, before Saphira had woken up. He was too afraid that she might not wake again, afraid he might not get to hear her sweet laugh or listen to her cheesy jokes. No she had to wake up, He had to apologize, he had to say thank you for rescuing his brother, and he had to tell her he loved her. No that could wait...couldn't it?


	4. Chapter 4 Bored

**Hey! yeah I know I haven't been writing recently, sorry! school just started and such. but here's a new chapter. :D**

**I don't own anything! well, apart from Saphira. So enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 4 – Bored

Not being able to train, Saphira had nothing to do apart from watch the world go by without her. To say the least it was boring. Malik had taken the next couple of days off to make sure the red head didn't die of boredom while she was incapacitated. So the teens spent most of their time in the gardens or the library, searching though book and taking long walks around the castle.

On one particularly hot day both teens decided to go into the village that lay in the shadow of the castle, to buy stuff they probably would never use, typical teen behaviour. As the two chatted and climbed down to the village they ran into Abbas and his group, just their luck.

"So, where do you think you're going?" Abbas said as his group snickered behind him.

"Abbas, get out of the way." Saphira replied coolly and Malik looked a bit nervous. Abbas was older than the two 16 year olds and he was taller. Plus the group of ugly mercenaries behind him didn't help raise the spirits of the two in fount of him.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Abbas said in a menacing voice which made the mercenaries chuckle. "You're just a bunch of puny teenagers!"

Abbas had crossed the line. He was arrogant, condescending and he always hangs around with the wrong type. With one sweep of Saphira arm her fist collided with the taller man's face, making him fall to the ground. The red head glared at the rest of the group, grabbed Malik's arm and marched off in a huff.

"You know, you really shouldn't have done that..." Malik began but trailed off; knowing that arguing with his best friend would get him nowhere.

The market was a huge, hot, humid place, filled with all kinds of interesting people. Whatever you wanted to find, it would be there. The couple were admiring a particularly colourful carpet when Kadar came racing down the street calling there names.

"Hey, slow down there kid!" Saphira chuckled but instantly stopped upon seeing the young teens face. "What happened?"

"It's Altair..." Kadar was out of breath and struggling to breathe. "Abbas is trying to throw him in the lake!" Kadar finally managed to speak.

Saphira cursed under her breath, this was her fault yet she could do nothing with this blasted wound in her side. The red head told Malik to go help Altair quick before he drowned, he always did have a fear of water. Watching her friends sprint off made her feel so useless, it was to save Kadar's life, it was just...

Never mind. Pushing herself pity from her mind she decided to make her way back home. It was about midday when Saphira finally entered the secure walls of Masyaf, they offered protection and shelter for whoever sort it.

Saphira hadn't told the others but she didn't think she would ever heal. That's want the doctors had said, that's Al-Mulim believes. He didn't think a girl could survive such a wound, but Saphira couldn't just CHANGE!

Saphira cursed under her breath. She didn't want to think about it. Closing her eyes and breathing in deeply the smell of damp cloth and mud hit her. Turning round she saw Altair soaked to the bone and shivering. Saphira gave him a sympathetic smile and gestured for him to go inside. Malik tried to follow him but the redhead stopped him, looking at the ground.

"Thank you... but I need to talk to you later." Before Malik could say anything Saphira turned round and walked after Altair. Malik looked dumbfounded but didn't try to argue. Kadar walked up the baffled teen and poked his side to get his attention, which was in another place entirely.

"You're really worried about her, aren't you?" Kadar looked up at his older brother's face. His features was unreadable but there was something in his eyes that confirmed Kadar's suspicions. "Come on, you smell awful." Kadar said, taking Malik's hand and practically dragging him inside.

It was going to be a long night...


	5. Chapter 5 The Talk

_**Heyya! I know I haven't posted much lately but ... anyway just wanted to say I don't own anything apart from Saphira! :D**_

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Talk

It was dusk and the stars glistened in the sky like tiny, flickering flames. Saphira looked up at the beautiful ocean of purple and shivered. It was cold tonight. It was as if the weather was in sync with her dampening mood. The red head sighed and listened for soft footsteps that would be Malik.

Nothing.

Opening her eyes again she took deep breaths, taking in the sweet scent of lavender which mingled with the smell of burning fire wood in the distance. All was calm and well, yet Saphira's mind could not be put at ease. What would her friend do if she told him that she might not be able to fight any more? How would he react? Probably calmer than how Altair would.

A sharp snap of a branch behind her made her focus on reality again. Turning round she saw the person she wanted to see. Malik. Tears started to prick at her eyes but Saphira held them at bay. Malik was leaning casually against the stone wall of Masyaf castle. They were in the garden and the grass was green and squashy under their bare feet.

Malik wore a navy blue, lose shirt and tight leather trousers. Under different circumstances Saphira would be blushing like crazy right now. However the sight of the beautiful male just brought her more sadness, if she left the brotherhood she would probably not see him again.

"You seemed upset today. Want to tell me why?" Malik asked curiously. His voice was low and kind, full of genuine concern. He pushed himself off the wall, arms crossed and walked towards the red head, whose eyes follow his dark form. Malik stopped when he reached her side and gave Saphira a sideways glance.

"I went to see the doctor..." Saphira said quietly. The wind whistled in her ears and Malik scanned her face for any trace of relief or joy and when none was present Malik started to worry.

"And? What did he say?" Malik's voice was slowly getting louder and fear flooded into his eyes. Saphira stayed silent which caused Malik's level of panic to rise. Turning to face the silent girl, he grabbed both her shoulders and looked deep into Saphira's tear stricken face. "You not getting better are you?" Malik whispered. Saphira just shook her head and sniffed.

"Al-Mulim said then a woman could not recover from such injuries..." Saphira wanted to explain but a lump got stuck in her throat and tears had finally fallen down her pale cheeks. Malik wrapped his strong arms around Saphira's slim frame.

As Malik whispered sweet nothingness into her ears she cried softly. After several minutes Malik pulled back and looked at Saphira. She could tell he was angry and upset. He knew what would happen to her. Though what could he do? Al-Mulim didn't think she would fight again, didn't think that she would cope. It was unfair but it was how the world worked.

"Have you told Altair?" Malik asked softly so he wouldn't startle the girl that was slipping back into deep thought. Saphira looked up and shook her head again. "You've got to tell him..."

"Ok..."

The way to their shared chambers was a silent one. Both didn't want to face the realization that this was happening. Saphira couldn't think of anything worse than leaving her best friends, all because Al'Mulim didn't think she would be strong enough. Saphira's anger began to replace her depression.

"Do you know how you're going to tell them?" Malik asked her but all Saphira did was shake her head. She didn't want to think about it because it made it real, nightmares should never be real.

"He'll probably start an argument with Al'Mulim and get himself kicked out as well..." Saphira smiled at how predictable Altair's actions were. By this time they has reached the door to their rooms. Malik had one hand on the door handle and was looking to his friends emotionless face.

With one strong push the door swung open to reveal Altair sitting on a chair near e window, looking bored, and Kadar lying on the ground, reading a book. The boys looked up an Altair was about to say something when he saw Saphira's face, instead he just frowned.

"Have you been crying?" Altair said leaning forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees. At the Kadar got up and moved slightly to get a better look at the girls face.

"There's something I need to tell you... You're not going to like it." Saphira wanted to continue, to finish, to get it over with but just looking at her friends and picturing what she was going to lose became too much for her. Saphira was tired of explaining what was going on and just looked at Malik. He got the picture and started to explain what the red head had, only half an hour ago.

Altair and Kadar were shocked.


	6. Chapter 6 Time to Go

Chapter 6 – Time To Go

It had been a week since Saphira had told the others about her leaving, and even though they tried appealing to Al'Mulim, it was no use. That man was as stubborn as a donkey. Strangely the castle didn't feel as safe anymore, didn't feel as welcoming. It just felt like any old castle, all its kindness and warmth left the minute Saphira was told it was no longer home. She just needed to find a new life.

The day was warm and the sun glittered in a sapphire blue sky. It made the redhead even more depressed, if that was even possible. Malik and Altair were walking her across town, with her few things placed securely under one of their arms, taking her to the sables. Al'Mulim had given the girl a small house in Jerusalem where she could live out a normal life. Fat chance of that happening.

"I can't believe you're leaving..." Malik muttered under his breath. Saphira looked up at the tan male and smiled solemnly, placing a hand softly on his shoulder. She felt a slight shiver under her light touch. Malik looked into the girls face and emotions raced though his mind. He didn't want her to leave. There was so much left unsaid, so many questions that needed answering.

"You can visit anytime. All of you can, besides; maybe a brake will do me some good." Saphira tried to reassure Malik but the pain of losing someone so close still lingered on his perfect features. The group had arrived at the stables and saw that Saphira's horse was already saddled. They really wanted to get rid of her. Altair went to fetch the rest of Saphira's things, leaving her and Malik alone to say their goodbyes.

After a few moments silence Malik grabbed the redheads arm and pulled her into a tight embrace, startling the girl for a moment. Having his arms around Saphira's slim frame made her feel safer than any castle ever did, it just felt right. They broke apart after what felt like a decade. Malik Placed a warm hand on the girls face and looked into her bright green eyes. He needed to tell her, to make her understand what he felt.

Saphira already knew at this point, knew what he was dying to tell her. Saphira rose up on her tip-toes and lightly brushed her lips against his surprisingly soft ones. Malik leaned forwards to deepen the kiss, Amazed at how much he yearned for her touch. Sliding his arms round her waist Malik pulled Saphira closer to him. However, all good things must come to an end.

There was an inpatient cough coming from behind the couple. Altair had returned with the rest of Saphira's stuff and Kadar was tagging along a little behind the older assassin. The two teenagers suddenly broke apart, a violent blush creeping onto their faces. Altair looked amused, rolling his golden eyes slightly, and Kadar just looked confused. He hadn't seen his brother and best friend do what they were just doing. Thank heavens.

"So... Thanks for getting my things, Alty." Saphira said looking at the ground, still blushing. Altair just chuckled softly and started to load her stuff on the back of the horse behind them. Kadar Rushed up to Saphira and almost tackled he to the ground in a vicious hug. Malik began scolding him for being too rough, while the redhead just laughed.

"Saphira, you feel better right, it doesn't hurt anymore?" Kadar looked at her with those large blue eyes which were full of worry.

"No. I'm better, although there is still a large bruise." Saphira confessed which, to her surprise, made Kadar angry.

"Then why is he sending you away? You're not hurt, you can fight!" Kadar voice was starting to rise and Malik bowed his head, the same thing must have been going though his mind too. Altair moved and stood beside Saphira, looking indifferent but not making eye contact. Nobody answered his question and tears leaked from Kadar's eyes. "I just don't want you to go..." Kadar Whispered.

Malik placed a hand on Kadar's head and sighed. The young assassin just held onto Malik's robes, whipping his angry tears away. Saphira knew it was time to get going, it was a long trip to her new home. After giving everyone one last hug she mounted her horse and started to ride away from her childhood friends. She didn't know when she would see them next or even if she would see them at all.

The only reason Al'Mulim wouldn't let her continue her life in the order was because she was a woman. Life was cruel and Saphira knew there was no point in fighting it; she would just have to accept it and live on. Just, Saphira didn't know how to build up a life from scratch. How was she meant to survive? All she knew was how to kill. She would also have to become a real woman, no jumping from roof to roof, no playing in the dirt and certainly no wearing trousers.

New life, new rules right?


	7. Chapter 7 An Unexpected Visit

Chapter 7 - An Unexpected Visit

It had been two months since Saphira had left the creed and life had been dull. Seriously nothing had happened that remotely sparked the teenager's interest. She had been sending letters regularly to Malik and the others but the replies were getting shorter and less frequent, they were probably on missions or something.

Saphira's new home was small but cosy, filled with pillows and carpets that came in all the colours the girl could think of. The house also had a roof garden in which she spent most of her time thinking or drawing the scenery. Saphira would go out a couple times a week and collect supplies such as food and sometimes milled around stalls at the market looking at the wonders the merchants managed to procure.

On a particularly warm summers day Saphira chose to go for a walk, seeing as she had nothing else to do. She left the shady comfort of her small home to walk the stuffy streets of Jerusalem. About ten minutes into the walk Saphira got the strange sensation of being watched, but when she turned nothing was there. Saphira started to become suspicious, looking over her shoulder every couple minutes. However the feeling was still lingering, it felt like someone was burning a hole in the back of her skull.

The redhead turned a corner and found herself in a dingy ally, literally the last place she wanted to be in this situation. Saphira wasn't scared but she wasn't too comfortable about being followed with no way to defend herself, all her weapons had been left at home. By now it was obvious that the teenager was starting to panic, she was clenching her fists and almost running to the end of the ally, trying desperately to not get trapped alone in the ally.

However before she could reach the busy street in front of her a shadowy figure dropped down from the roof top and was now blocking Saphira's path. The girl turned ready to run in the opposite direction but her heart sank when she saw two more figures blocking the way back. She couldn't tell if they were Templers or thugs but what she did know is that they were bad news. They were armed to the teeth in black plate mail and swords shone at their sides.

"This is very inappropriate, you know!" Saphira said narrowing her eyes and trying to look somewhat threatening, which was difficult when your weapon less and female. The men just stood there making no advance to attack.

"Are you Saphira? Former assassin from the brotherhood of Masyaf?" The man behind her spoke in a deep gravelly voice which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Saphira didn't like the look of these strange men and started to plan an escape because there was no way she would be able to fend off the men that had her cornered.

"Maybe...Why do you want to know?" Saphira asked, starting to get curious as to why they wanted her. It was apparent that this wasn't a random attack. The men didn't answer back and Saphira's panic was starting to mingle with fear.

Behind her Saphira herd a clatter and when she spun round she discovered the man who addressed her had collapsed. She could see a small knife glinting, stuck in the space between the man's amour and helm. The redhead whirled round one last time to face the rest of the patrol, only to find then in the same state as the dead corpse the lay behind her.

Saphira was debating whether to run or not. Surely the killer had to be friendly or else he would not have bothered to save her. However the girl stayed alert, failing to find a reason to trust the new assailant. Another figured landed softly on the dusty path and on closer inspection Saphira noticed that he was wearing assassin's robes. The redhead sighed and relaxed a bit more.

"Thanks..." Saphira said relieved, a slight smile crossed her lips. The man walked into the small slither of light that had managed to pass into this disgusting ally.

"No need to thank an old friend." The figure replied in a cheery voice and pulled down the hood that obscured his face. Saphira just gawked at the man she recognised as, the one and only, Malik Al'sayf.

"What are you doing here?!" Saphira exclaimed incredulously while running up to him and giving him the biggest hug she could manage. Malik just chuckled. Saphira suggested getting out of the ally and Malik agreed grimacing at the dead bodies.

The way back was lively to say the least. Saphira asked what had been going on in the brotherhood and Malik shared every last detail. Things seemed to be going alright for the assassins, only a few attacks to small patrols round Masyaf and Altair hadn't gotten himself kill yet. Malik also told her about all the missions he had been on since Saphira had been made redundant. Apparently he had almost died twice which earned him two very motherly rants from Saphira about safety and how not to act like Altair.

When they arrived at the house Malik started to ask about the strange people in the ally. After taking a seat at a small table Saphira explained that that was the first time she ever encountered them.

"Well then weren't Templers and I have no idea why they wanted you seeing as-"Malik started but was cut off by Saphira.

"Seeing as I'm not part of the brotherhood anymore?" the redhead asked suddenly becoming very fixated by a small crack in the wall opposite.

"Right... but think about it, you still have your skills and loads of information about the creed. Maybe that's what they wanted?" Malik suggested sitting at the other end of the table, obscuring the crack in the wall. Saphira looked up at the other teen and saw his dark hazel eyes full of concern.

"What were you doing in that ally anyway?" The girls asked curiously.

"Ah. Yeah, about that... you're not going to like this."Malik sounded upset now which made Saphira feel uneasy again. Malik told her that Al'Mulim had a change of heart and had taken some drastic measures concerning her which made anger and fear fill her heart.

Al'Mulim had ordered her execution.


	8. Chapter 8 Execution

Chapter 8 - Execution

As soon as the words left his mouth Saphira went numb. They wanted to kill her, wipe her existence from the face of the earth. This could not be happening! Why would they want to do that? She had been faithful, true to her cause and never told a soul about the creed.

Malik sat there in the warm, sunlit room, waiting for a reaction from the redhead. The silence had drawn out too long and He considered saying something but words were lost when they reached his lips. The male assassin looked up as Saphira let out a breathy laugh and slumped against a nearby wall. She looked exhausted.

"Why?" The female managed to ask.

Malik looked surprised by the simple question.

"Why? What-"

"Why did you tell me?" Now it was Malik's turn to look incredulous. He thought the answer was obvious. Even if his feeling towards the redhead were only friendly he would have warned her. However when he tried to answer back he understood what she had meant. Malik sighed.

"I don't think you should be worrying about me right now." Malik responded holding back a bitter laugh. His hand ran though his shaggy black hair, pushing it back to get a better look at the girl leaning against the wall.

"You'll be in so much shit." Saphira mumbled still not really focusing on anything, just staring into space. Malik exhaled heavily and moved toward his warn-out friend. She slid down the rest of the wall as the male sat next to her. Saphira rested her head on his shoulder, letting red locks cascade down his robed chest. Malik slung an arm over her slim shoulders pulling her closer to him.

"It'll be alright. It always is." Malik whispered, turning his head and placing a light kiss to the top of her head.

"What will I do? I don't want to leave again but I guess I don't have much of a choice. I could always travel back to England but it's a long journey and if they truly want me gone they'll alert the factions there…" Saphira trailed off still deep in thought.

Malik tensed when Saphira suggested going back to England because if she did he wouldn't get her back this time. He wanted to stay with her, make sure she was safe but that was just his emotions taking to better of him. He couldn't leave the creed, even though the prospect seemed inviting at the moment, he had made the commitment. Also there was Kadar to think about. He was a brother after all.

As both teens struggled with their own internal wars they failed to notice the sound of the door softly opening and closing. Or the unfamiliar shadow that appeared on the sun soaked wall, only for a second, before it vanished.

Someone was in the house.

A soft bang brought the couple back to reality. Saphira looked at Malik and saw a wary look on his face. The bang had radiated from the room next door, the kitchen. The male got up slowly and made his way to the other room. He was the only one who was armed at the moment so Saphira held back.

When Malik reached the door frame and saw who the intruder was he relaxed, his shoulders drooping slightly, and adopted an expression of boredom mixed with annoyance. Malik walked back to Saphira and wrapped his masculine arms round her waist, resting his forehead against hers.

"Someone wants to see you." He mumbled gruffly, pouting slightly. Saphira still looked utterly confused. Malik quickly pecked her on the lips and stepped aside to reveal the stranger.

Altair waved happily leaning against the door frame, a piece of bread in his mouth. His face contorted in a grimace. Golden eyes watered slightly as he rubbed his shin. He had tripped. Smooth Altair, smooth.

"My house isn't big enough to have this kind of convention." Saphira smiled sadly. "What are you doing here Alty?"

"Well I saw Malik sneaking off late at night." This earned the man in question a disapproving look from the female. "So I followed him and ended up here. I'm sure he...uh, told you…" Altair finished.

Silence.

Malik just stood there, next the Saphira, and nodded solemnly. Altair inhaled sharply and looked at the redhead. After a few seconds he exhaled a sigh.

"I'm helping." Altair said simply.

"Wha- NO! You can't ju-" Saphira tried to argue but was cut off by Malik.

"So am I" Malik had earned himself another glare from the stunned redhead.

"Don't you value your lives?! If you help me you're just throwing that away!" Saphira would not let the boys get hurt, not on her account. If anything happened to them she didn't know what she would do but she knew all hell would break lose.

Altair raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst and smirked a little. It's not like she could do anything to stop them, she was there best friend, and it's what friends do for each other. He looked over at Malik who bit his lip and looked sympathetic.

"We do value are lives, but we value yours more." Malik spoke softly trying to calm Saphira. She just sighed and went to her bedroom to get some rest before planning any kind of escape or relocation. This left Malik in the same room as Altair. Alone.

"You're such a romantic." Altair stated casually.

Malik just punched him, very hard. In the face.

* * *

**I AM BACK! haha, no seriously. im sorry if you have been waiting for me to upload the next chapter but I've been lazy. I am sorry! (T_T) **

**Oh yeah. Malik has "Long" hair. cause he's a teen and I thought he would look hotter. and he is a slight romantic, just saying. **

**anyways, thanks for reading if you still are and leave a review cause they do help! surprising, I know. THANKS! **


End file.
